Graham's mother
The mother of Graham is wife of Hereward, and the mother of Graham. Background Very little is known about Graham's mother. What little is known is that she apparently was a commoner, or at least a very minor noble (not of any royal blood), and maybe not even from DaventryKQKOS, pg 11:"Unlike Graham, who had taken the throne of Daventry little more than a decade before, this boy had family that stretched back into the roots of this land. KQKOS, pg 12:...William knew his station and how to behave in a royal house. Graham himself, often had a difficult time, mostly because he had not been born to the velvet of a king's station. He had been born a nobody. Where it not for Valanice keeping watch over him, Graham would not have know the first thing about how a king should behave. KQSNW, pg 5: She was, after all, a princess born and raised. Her father had not been born a king, and her mother was only royal on one side. It seemed only fair that Rosella should get more respect than her parents. If not from there, she spent most of her life in the Kingdom after she married Hereward. She was alive while he was growing up, often giving him advice. Perhaps she was also involved with bestowing and allowing upon her son, his very own Fairy Godmother. There is one known anecdote, that Graham's recalled that his mother often said that one could always catch more flies with honey than seawater. He never quite understood what she meant. But he was reminded of the advice later on and it helped him catch a elf with honey and emeralds. KQC2E, 271 Mommy fed Graham chicken soup when he was sick.KQ2 Hintbook pg Personality and traits It can be assumed she loved her son dearly, and wanted Graham to grow up into a wise man. See also *Graham's mother (KQGS) *Fairy Godmother Behind the scenes Unlike with Graham's father who is mentioned at least once in each of the various stories in The King's Quest Companion, and in An Encyclopedia of Daventry (abridged), and the rare reference in the King's Quest VI Hintbook, and Hoyle I, there is almost no material or references to his mother (the reference in Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part V maybe the only one). This may beg the question if she was even alive when Graham became king, and if she died before her husband. Beyond that there is some info that be indirectly gleaned about Graham's family from Kingdom of Sorrow and See No Weevil. However this is not without its problems as certain details clash with details given in other sources including the games and the King's Quest Companion (enough so that the novels could be considered an alternate universe inspired by the games), see BB universe. The novels speak of Graham's ancestry in broadstrokes, neither mentioning his father or his mother directly. However it is implied that neither of his parents were 'royality' (perhaps not even 'nobles'), in contrast to Valanice which it states had Royalty on one side; and secondly that Graham doesn't go back very far into Daventry's history (even going as far to suggest that he traveled there in his youth as a knight to save the kingdom). However, it is confirmed that his father was a 'nobleman' in the Companion, and Hoyle 1 confirms his family is connected to Daventry at least three generations. KQ1SCI even implies that it must have gone back at least two generations, as it also confirms Graham grew up in Daventry, see Graham (novels). However, interpreting the novels information in relation to other sources, would suggest that his mother was most likely a commoner or at the very least a minor noble. Secondly that she probably wasn't from Daventry (or at least her parents were immigrants to Daventry, thus why Graham's roots do not go very far back). Finally each of these references the direct one, and the indirect references all appear to be discussed in the past tense, which seems to suggest his family died when he was younger... She may have died even earlier in his life, as most cases only indicate his father parenting him and taking him to places to visit other lords and ladies... It can also be gleaned that Graham was single child, as it is mentioned that when his father took his family to visit other lords and ladies they always had a snack ready for him. This all seems to indicate that Graham grew up 'alone' with at least one parent (as it would be unfair for them to treat Graham while ignoring other young members of the family). Some might argue that his mother's name is 'berta as in (Roberta Williams). KQ2 Hintbook speaks of "mommy' too, but this is relation to the player being "you'". However as "you" are said to be Graham in the game as well, then it can be assumed Graham's mother was the same. References Category:Crackers Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Mothers